


Not Big On Social Graces

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Andy knows he’s had Dani put up with so much beyond what a hitting partner…or unofficial coach… or best friend should.  </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Big On Social Graces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healingmirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingmirth/gifts).



> Title from Garth Brooks’ “Friends in Low Places” which really has little to do with the fic other than the song getting stuck in my head. I'd just missed the Yuletide Madness deadline so Happy New Year!

If Dani didn’t leave the team when he did, their friendship would’ve been over well before the wedding.

Andy knows he’s had his best friend put up with so much beyond what a hitting partner…or unofficial coach… or friend should.  It wasn’t until Andy found an Ivan interview where he gave a glowing recommendation of Dani’s skills that Andy had realized how far out of control everything had gone.

For Dani was not thrilled with the Amelie arrangement from the moment she was hired.  Andy thought it’d be resolved once the initial awkwardness of not being in the loop had dissipated but was not to be.  Dani normally is good at confronting Andy about issues but he was clearly skittish about making the move to finally move on.

Andy wasn’t sure if it was the end of a friendship that had begun on a Spanish clay court over a decade ago.  It was quite a relief when they met up again at Ross’s wedding, realizing it was back to Dani the friend and not a business arrangement.

 ~~~~~

When Andy gets a private message from Berdych containing a phone number and the words _need ur help,_ he braces himself what’s likely his new angle to hiring Ivan.  Tomas had been rather obvious in his disappointment regarding not succeeding.  Andy had to admit it felt a bit nice to know Ivan meant what he’d said when he’d quit in the spring.

“When I had talked to Lendl,” Andy has to give credit for Tomas at least getting straight to the point, “he said he’d been so effective as a coach due to Dani’s work already in place.  Dani’s good at scouting?”

“Yes.”

“Do you think he’d want to coach again?  I didn’t want to ask him until I was sure you two weren’t on a break.  Er, I mean a temporary break not like a couple breakup since obviously you and Kim are the couple, congratulations by the way... Sorry, didn’t mean.”

 _Again._ Which implies Tomas is aware of Dani’s role in the first place.  Dani had already given so much in the thankless job of dealing with Andy’s moods.  It was time Andy helped him finally get the credit he deserved.  “He’d do a great job,” then probably talked Tomas’s ear off in just how much endorsement he’d give for the position.


End file.
